Wilbert
Wilbert is the previous Demon Lord who was hailed as being the Strongest Demon Lord and Founder of the Moderate Faction. He is also the older brother of Sapphire, the husband of Ashe and the father of both Mio and Maria Naruse. Prior to his death, Wilbert transferred his demonic power into his oldest daughter, then sent her to live a peaceful life in the Human World with his two trusted demons. In Volume VIII, it was revealed that he faked his death to rebuild the politics of the Demon Realm under the alias of Ramusas, his older brother whose existence he created. Appearance Wilbert is shown to be a well-built man with red hair and matching colored eyes who has horns that seemed to be twisted near the tip, elf-like ears and tattoos that appears to be on a portion of his face and goatee. He is also shown to be dressed in noble clothing. Personality Though Wilbert hasn't been his appearance, he has been stated as being a clever and peaceful man who unlike most previous Demon Lords and Warhawks, he doesn't seek war against the heroes and gods seeking peace between their races. Wilbert also cares deeply about his older daughter choosing to transfer his demonic power into her to ensure that she would remain safe in the Human World under the guard of two trusting demons who acted as her adoptive parents. Wilbert is also extremely dutiful to his mission to ensure peace in the Demon Realm as he not only sacrificed his immense power but he also faked his own death in order to rebuild the political system inside the Demon Realm due to the Warhawks and Seven Cardinal Sins from behind the scenes. Wilbert is also trusting as he continued to talk with Jin Toujou, one of their more dangerous enemies and biggest threat in the Great War to establish peace between both the demons and heroes. As Ramusas, he believed that Basara was able to protect both of his daughters, but despite his kindness, he was in fact angered after hearing that they had lost their purities and was pregnant. History Wilbert is the older brother of Sapphire and soon became the next Demon Lord hailed as the "Strongest Demon Lord" in History who wielded powerful gravitational magic. Differing from most Demon Lords and demons who desired there to be a continuation of their longtime battle against the gods and heroes, Wilbert sought there to be peace between them and soon started the Moderate Faction to ensure this. This continued even after the start of the Great War between both the demons and heroes, but Wilbert soon sent his younger sisters who was said to be a rival for the Strongest Hero, Jin Toujou onto the battlefield to lead his troops. At some point, he called back his troops to the Demon Realm and stopped the Great War. At some point, Wilbert had fallen in love with Ashe, a human who lived in the Demon Realm in a castle located in his domain soon leading to the birth of his daughter, Mio Naruse, but Ashe died soon after. Fearing for both the current status of the Demon Realm and safety of his daughter, Wilbert transferred his demonic power into her and sent her to the Human World to live a normal life with two trustful demons. Later on, he and Sheila would later have their second daughter, Maria due to them knowing the pain of losing someone important to them. One Year prior to the start of the series, Wilbert was announced as dying and another high-class demon was later chosen as the Demon Lord by the Council. Abilities and Powers Demon Powers Wilbert was a powerful demon later chosen to be the Demon Lord and later hailed as being the Strongest Demon Lord in the Demon Realm's history, which were immense enough to catch the attention of his allies and enemies whether it was fear or admiration even after his death. *'Gravity Magic:' Wilbert was famous for his gravitational abilities, which was rumored to be incredible before his death. After the power he transferred to his older daughter started to awaken, it was powerful enough to even create a black hole. *'Power Transferrence:' Through some unknown methods, Wilbert was able to transfer his immense power to his daughter, Mio to ensure she remained safe. *'Transformation:' Joined with transferring his power to Mio, Wilbert also changed his spiritual signature and magic power, as well as physical appearance to match that of the older brother whose existence he faked. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Demons Category:Demon Lords Category:Male Characters Category:Mentioned Only Category:Characters Category:Deceased